


Revival

by MoonlightOracle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Identity Reveal, Multi, No like... super duper powerful, Peter Parker-centric, Powerful Peter Parker, RPG in real life, Secret Identity, Video Game Mechanics, abilities, did I mention that peter is super powerful and also super badass?, game elements, game system/stats, he’s a bit too powerful now oops, levelling up, peter basically has a cheat button, petey is cute and smol but do NOT underestimate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOracle/pseuds/MoonlightOracle
Summary: If you told Peter that he’d die and then mysteriously wake up the day before his death with a semi-transparent floating screen in front of him that reads:You have acquired the new ability [revival].He’d laugh in your face and say ‘good joke’....But now that it’s actually happened, Peter needs to seriously re-evaluate some things...





	1. Chapter 1

Okay.

Peter is officially and _utterly_ confused right now.

He scrutinises the floating screen in front his face, blinking his eyes rapidly as if trying to chase away the illusion, however it’s still there.

Peter moves his head and looks around his bedroom but the screen stays inside his peripheral, always remaining in the centre of his eye line.

He tries reaching out and touching it — only for his hand to fall straight through. Well. Whatever this... _thing_ is, it definitely isn’t a physical object.

Shit. Has he finally gone mad? He’s hallucinating things now. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten enough sleep the past week...

Sleep…

Wait a moment. Didn’t he… didn’t he die? Peter remembers tailing a black van to some sort of high security facility, infiltrating it but then getting caught and... Was it all just a dream? No. Surely it couldn’t have been, everything felt so _real_. And yet… he’s here, in bed, still in one piece.

 _Alive_.

Peter tugs at his curly brown hair in disbelief, mouth becoming dry. With a heavy sigh, he decides to start reading the words on the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Rebooting system… Status window opened.**

New ability [revival] in full effect. Success rate... 100%. 

Time reset: 24 hours prior death.

Level: 11 [+1]

HP: 510/510

MP: 350/350

XP: +25

Points: 10 [+10]

**Hidden achievement unlocked:**

Requirements: Die [1] times.

Rewards: +10 system points.

                3 new skills. [see details]

                1 new attribute. [see details]

                1 new title. [see details]

Failure Penalty: None.

Welcome back, Peter Benjamin Parker.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter’s jaw drops open and he releases a small gasp, the screen suddenly dissipating into nothingness before his eyes.

What the _fuck._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter freaks out.

Peter paces around his bedroom after locking himself inside, breath coming out in short pants. The teenager releases a few groans of frustration, looking back at his phone for the fifth time.

**Saturday 18th May**

**8:45am**

He’s lived through this day before.

He _knows_ that he did.

Everything that happened — he remembers it all. Down to the last detail.

_The suited men._

_The black van._

_The hidden building._

Peter sighs. The only plausible explanation for what’s happening right now is that it all could’ve just been a dream, but he’s sure that it’s unusual for anyone to remember their dreams so vividly, let alone recall minuscule aspects.

Not to mention that his senses are practically telling him it’s all real. And he trusts his instincts.

 _Oh_ , and there’s also _damning_ evidence that’s making Peter believe he’s not going insane.

Earlier, he had scrambled downstairs after the mysterious floating screen disappeared and shrugged it off, but when he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, an immediate chill went down his spine.

_‘Morning, honey._

_The hospital called me up and asked me to come in for an emergency, so I had to leave. I’m sorry, I know we were supposed to go out today, but I promise we’ll get to some time next week._

_Invite Ned and Michelle round if you’d like, just as long as you kids stay safe and don’t set the house on fire. Thai leftovers from yesterday are inside the fridge and money is on the counter if you’re still hungry._

_I love you baby, see you tonight xx.’_

The note from May.

The _exact_ note that he’s seen before, completely the same, word for word.

All that flashed through Peter’s mind in that moment was _fuck_.

So that brings him to where he is now. Holding himself up in his bedroom, trying to gather his thoughts as best as he can.

“Ok, right. So. That’s evidence number one, and one less reason why I don’t need to go to a mental institute,” Peter grumbles under his breath, flopping back down on his messy unmade bed.

He stares up at the ceiling, figuring out what other ways he can prove his sanity until a thought pops up in his head.

“Wait! If I remember correctly…” Peter reaches out to his bedside table and hastily grabs his phone. The time read 8:58am, and if what he’s predicting will happen next then…

_Ping!_

_[You have one new message from_ **_Chair-God._** _]_

 _From:_ **_Chair-God_**

_Dude!! I bought a new Lego set, over 4,000 pieces! Wanna build it together today?_

Peter’s phone clatters to the floor, and he stands still, caught in a daze.

That’s evidence number two. If evidence number three appears now, then it’s definitely not a coincidence anymore.

He really went back in time.

And if everything played out…

Then he’s supposed to die tonight.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the kitchen counter, Peter shoves a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth while scrolling through his Instagram, seeing posts that he’s already seen before.

_[Messages.]_

_To:_ **_Chair-God_ **

_Hey Ned, I’d love for you to come over so we can build the set, but I’m busy with May today. Sorry :(( Some other time, yeah?_

_From:_ **_Chair-God_ **

_Oh! That’s fine, Peter. Next weekend then? Have fun with May! *thumbs up and smiley face emoji*_

Peter doesn’t like lying to Ned, since it leaves a bad taste whenever he lies to cover up his arachid activities, but in this case, he really needs to.

That’s because the first time round, Ned had come over and stayed until late, meaning that Peter didn’t go on Patrol until Midnight. But now, in order to avoid the shitshow that went down with the suspicious black-suited men, he’s going to have to reach the place of the deal beforehand and hide until their arrival.

He can do this.

Totally no biggie.

Right?

Peter bites his bottom lip, tapping his fingertips on the polished wooden countertop. Wait… the screen from earlier. Is there a way to get it back? He didn’t read everything that was on it, but does remember the words ‘system’ and ‘status window’. The rest was just a blur of letters and numbers he didn’t know the meaning of.

“Mhmm… system… status window… that—that sounds like something from a game, doesn’t it?”

He doesn’t play games all that much, but does from time to time. The screen was definitely familiar, and now he knows it’s because he’s seen the exact same thing from a _game._

It’s a window where the player can check their character’s profile, stats and attributes.

In a game where you can level up. A game where you can become more powerful. A game where there are limitless possibilities.

Holy.

“Ermmm. Right. How do I get the screen back?” Peter murmurs to himself. He tries swiping through the air, making different gestures with his hands, but nothing happens and he only ends up looking like an idiot.

“So it’s not touch activated… m-maybe voice?” The teenager puts his empty bowl into the sink, nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. How would one open something like this? ...Well, he has an idea, but could it really be that easy?

“...Open status window?”

And suddenly, a blue screen is materialising in front of him, a little ringing sound echoing in his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Status window opened.**

Would you like to activate [touch mode]?

~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my God. It’s real.

“Touch mode…? Oh! Yes, please.” Peter says, thinking that touch mode means you are able to interact with the screen physically. And, it turns out he is correct, as he pokes the status window and watches in awe as his finger comes into contact with it, creating a small ripple in the air.

The screen glows a brilliant blue, shimmering in the late morning sunlight. Peter feels a grin blossoming on his face, and his heart thumps with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~

**[Status]**  Skills  Inventory

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker

Titles: Spider-Man, Cheater of Death **[New]**

Level: 11

HP: 510/510

MP: 350/350

XP until next level: 725/1000

**Attributes:**

[STR] 125

[VIT] 70

[DEX] 60

[INT] 110

[PER] 50

[LUK] ??? **[New]**

[TEM] 35

[REP] 10,570

[CHA] 20

Available points to distribute: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

Hm? Peter tilts his head, looking at the titles he has. It seems that Spider-Man is acknowledged by this… system, however he has another new title now.

“Cheater of Death, huh?” Peter huffs, shaking his head slightly. He still can’t get over the fact that he died. No, better yet, he _went back in time,_ too. It’s all so surreal, and the full extent of the shock hasn’t really settled in yet.

He sees some attributes that are recognisable, like [STR] and [INT] which mean strength and intelligence, but the others like [REP] and [CHA], he doesn’t really know.

“Ummmm. Is there like, an information screen or something? To explain the list of attributes?” He talks to himself, not expecting anything to happen, but the screen suddenly warps and displays something else.

The list of attributes, along with what they mean.

“Woah, that’s neat.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**List of attributes:**

[STR] Strength: 125

Body’s physical strength. High strength increases damage dealt.

[VIT] Vitality: 70

Body’s constitution. Resilience to attacks. High vitality decreases damage taken.

[DEX] Dexterity: 60

Body’s agility. High dexterity increases movement speed and accuracy.

[INT] Intelligence: 110

High intelligence increases deductive reasoning, memory, logic and rationality.

[PER] Perception: 50

High perception increases awareness to surroundings, detection of vital clues, traps and enemies.

Upon reaching the set number of perception points, the ability [seventh sense] will unlock.

[LUK] Luck ??? **[New]**

Unknown.

[TEM] Temperance: 35

Mental fortitude. High temperance increases emotional and psychological strength.

[REP] Reputation: 10,570

Increased through performing quests and heroic deeds. The more fame you acquire, the more influential your figure becomes and raises the views everyone has of you.

[CHA] Charisma: 20

Social skills, physical appearance and persuasion.

Upon reaching the set number of charisma points, the ability [coercion] will unlock.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shit.

So, he really does have a game system in real life now.

“10,570 reputation?!? What the hell…” Peter’s eyes widen and he stumbles backwards in shock.

“Dude… No way… 10,570? That’s way higher than the others... How high can they even get?” Peter blinks rapidly, trying to comprehend it. “...If there’s no limit, and I can continuously raise my stats, then doesn’t that make me...” 

Dammit, Parker, don’t even go there - do _not_ finish that train of thought. But still… isn’t this all a bit, y’know, _much_?

Sure, being bitten by a radioactive spider and becoming Spider-Man was one thing, but this? …Getting a game-like system where there’s no limit to how strong you can get? This is groundbreaking. A supernatural phenomenon that no one could explain.

“Ha, charisma is the lowest,” Peter scoffs, “Well. I shouldn’t be surprised.” He takes a deep breath in, and clenches his fist.

Why does he have this? Whatever _this_ even is.

But for the time being, if he’s going to be stuck with it... Guess he might as well make the most out of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the mysterious ‘system’ have a little talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjskjksjs sorry I haven’t updated in so long!!

Sitting on the rooftop ledge, Peter looks out at the afternoon New York skyline, rolling his mask up to his nose so he could shove a lollipop into his mouth. He’d spent the whole morning thinking if he was going crazy, messing around with the status window and wondering how in the actual hell he’d managed to obtain something so… so... he doesn’t even know how to explain it. 

But whatever it is, it’s too _convenient,_  and it’s like he’s a game character now. 

Why was he given this? Why _him_? Did the universe just randomly decide to give the system to him or is there some sort of bigger picture behind all this that he isn’t seeing? 

The teen lets out a long sigh and opens up his ‘Skills’ section, not bothering about other people seeing. 

Because, as it turns out, he’s the only one who can actually _see_ the screen. Peter only found out when he accidentally swiped his hand when walking down the street, and prepared for shocked gasps and stares and yet what happened instead was, well, nothing. Nothing happened. No one else _saw._

Though Peter was relieved, it did leave him all kinds of concerned, wondering whether or not he’s simply just imagining all of this and it’s all in his head. If it is, then he’s got quite the imagination. 

Anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Status   **[Skills]**   Inventory

**Skills:**

Lvl 1: Stealth [Passive] **[New]**

Lvl 1: Instant Heal [Passive] **[New]**

Lvl 1: Hypersonic Pulse [Passive] **[New]**

Lvl 5: Temperance [Active]

**Abilities:**

Revival [Passive]

~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm, so these must be the skills he got as a reward for completing the hidden achievement… damn, the names of them sound so cool. Instant Heal? Hypersonic Pulse? Peter shakes agitatedly at the thought of being able to use them… he analyses the list intently, eyes settling on the last one. 

Hold on. 

...Temperance?

He’s pretty sure the system only gave him 3 new skills, not 4. And it seems to be on level 5 already? 

Peter tilts his head to the side, baffled. He considers talking out loud and asking the system, hopeful that it will reply and answer his question in some shape or form, like it did before with the attributes. But if not… well, he supposes it won’t harm him, but he might make himself look like an idiot. 

“...System, how did I get this last skill?” he asks hesitantly. 

10 seconds pass. 

A few more seconds pass.

Nothing happens. 

Peter sighs, rubbing his neck. “...Guess I shouldn’t be too disapp-”

Instantaneously, the blue screen warps once more, the text changing in front of his eyes as if he were watching someone type it out.  

~~~~~~~~~~

The new skill [Temperance] was created at 9:27AM today by the user’s specific repeated action.

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Peter stills, the pink lollipop still dangling between his lips, and his eyes squint in apprehension. 

“And what was that…?” the spiderling says slowly, putting emphasis on his words. 

~~~~~~~~~~

...

~~~~~~~~~~

“...” Both of them are silent. 

Peter scoffs in disbelief. Oh come on now. The screen literally just says ‘...’. 

“...Well? Aren’t you going to tell me?” he says, then quickly adds a soft ‘please’ to the end of his sentence. After all, he doesn’t want to be rude. 

~~~~~~~~~~

...Panicking.

~~~~~~~~~~

Panicking, it simply states.

Panicking. 

...Seriously, _panicking?_  

Hah. 

You’ve _got_ to be kidding. Is the system having a laugh? 

Now Peter felt like he was being made fun of. A skill was made just because he was panicking?! Although… Temperance... Peter remembers that it has something to do with mental strength and fortitude… 

“What does the Temperance skill do, exactly? Is it connected to the Temperance attribute?” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Correct, the Temperance skill is related to the Temperance attribute, as they both correlate to mental fortitude. The Temperance skill allows the user to think more clearly for higher degrees of focus and concentration, eliminating fear and uncertainty, more efficiently used in short bursts during times of dire stress. On the other hand, the Temperance attribute focuses on maintaining the emotional and psychological strength of the user’s mentality in general, leaving it less susceptible to mind control, mind break and brainwashing. 

The more exposure you receive to stressful situations, the more resilience you gain. And due to the user’s constant… _panicking,_ for the past 5 hours, the Temperance skill has strengthened and its level rose to level 5, thus increasing level-headedness.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter’s eyebrows shoot up, and he bites back a choking noise. ...Is it just him or does the system almost seem to be… laughing at him? Why the hell did it write ‘panicking’ differently?? Oh, it is _so_ making fun of him for sure, he can just tell. 

But other than the cheekiness of this supernatural phenomenon, Peter hums, coming to a realisation. 

Oh. This Temperance skill, it’s.. it’s actually pretty handy. 

Although he’s been in the superhero-vigilante business for a while, Peter does get freaked out during a bad situation sometimes and, dare he ever admit it, _scared._  These types of emotions make him do stupid things, so it’s rather reassuring to have this skill counteract that and help him ease up a bit and get rid of his fear. And it just helps his anxiety-ridden self overall. 

Now that his question had been answered and Peter is satisfied with the new knowledge, he pauses, another question popping into his head. 

“Wait… system… you obviously must hear me if you’re answering my questions…” 

~~~~~~~~~~

...Indeed, I can hear you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ok wow, that’s kinda creepy. It can really hear him?? Peter shivers unintentionally, bracing his hand against the ledge. Right, he forgot he’s still on this rooftop. 

The teen readjusts his position, hopping off the ledge to sit down cross-legged properly instead of swinging his legs off the side. “Sooo… care to explain what this is all about, by any chance?” he gestures to the air.

~~~~~~~~~~

…I have no idea what you mean, Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, it’s used his name in the sentence this time. Although it doesn’t have a voice, Peter can almost imagine the sarcastic tone of it as he reads the words off the screen. ...Tone of it? She? He? They? God, he doesn't even know anymore.

Peter rolls his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

I can assure you, I do not. 

~~~~~~~~~~

...Well. Either it’s being genuine, or the system is screwing with him. But before Peter could open his mouth to say anything more, a hand lands abruptly on his shoulder, making Peter leap into the air like a startled cat. 

 


End file.
